


This Impossible Year

by IMissYouSoFar



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMissYouSoFar/pseuds/IMissYouSoFar
Summary: Frank Iero didn't know he would lose his best friend in such a terrible way.





	This Impossible Year

_Now_

Frank Iero didn’t know what to do with himself. His husband had just died. Not only was he left without a husband and their daughter without her other father, but Frank was left without his best friend. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was screaming but nobody could hear. The two of them had been inseparable. They liked all of the same things. They shared many nights just talking.

Frank wandered around the town while his sweet, sweet daughter, Lyla, was in daycare. He hadn’t been going to work lately, but his boss understood. It had been a week since the funeral. He had a lock of Gerard’s hair that he’d been keeping with him at all times. 

It was difficult seeing Lyla. They’d gotten a surrogate mother and Gerard was the biological father. She looked so much like him. They were thinking of adopting a little boy, but that was out of the question now. 

Frank didn’t notice the horns blaring until someone shoved him out of the walkway. Apparently, he had been standing in the street for quite some time.

“Watch for cars, dumbass,” the man who pushed him out of the way said/ Frank couldn’t say anything, so he just nodded and walked off. He didn’t know where he was going. Maybe to see Mikey, Ray, or even Donna, Gerard’s mother. These days, Frank had no clue what to do. 

Eventually, he found his way to a park and sat on a bench, feeling the hair in his pocket. The texture was soft, yet dry. The bundle was tied up in a thin elastic band. If having that little part of Gerard with him made things better or worse, Frank didn’t know. 

Tears were streaming down his face as he sat there in broad daylight. He started shaking his head and he leaned his forehead in the palm of his hand. A sob escaped from his chest and everything went fuzzy again. 

Frank didn’t understand how he’d ended up at the cemetery, but he was there. Right in front of Gerard’s grave. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Mikey was standing behind him with Lyla in his arms. The two-year-old held out her arms and whined a little. “Daddy,” she said in that soft voice of hers. Frank stood up and took Lyla. 

“I thought I’d find you here. Do you not have your phone with you? Bethany has been trying to get ahold of you. You were supposed to pick Lyla up three hours ago,” Mikey said, a painful expression on his face. Frank could tell he was worried. 

Lyla held onto Frank tightly, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. “Oh,” he said, voice cracking. “I didn’t hear my phone.” He had ten missed calls. Nine from Bethany and one from Mikey. 

“I’m going to watch Lyla for a few days, okay? So you’ll have some time to pull through this,” Mikey said quietly. He took Lyla from Frank and she protested for a bit until realizing she was too tired. “C’mon, I’m giving you a ride home.”

Frank didn’t even notice Mikey had went by to his house and picked up the car seat from his car. He sat next to Lyla, but looked forward, unable to really even hear her. She was babbling to him and touching his arm. Lyla didn’t have any idea what was going on, or why her daddy just stopped coming home one day. She was still happy, though. That was what mattered most to Frank.

Mikey stopped in front of Frank’s house and turned around in his seat, looking at his brother-in-law. “I miss him, too,” he whispered, a frown on his face. “I know he loved you very much. And Lyla as well. I know things seem hopeless right now, but we’ll learn to cope.”

Frank nodded and kissed Lyla on the forehead, getting out without saying a word. He went up to his house and realized he’d left the front door after the screen door open. With a sigh, he pushed through and went over to the couch, curling up in a ball. This wouldn’t be a good night at all.

Frank woke up to the sun in his eyes. His phone was ringing, the sound sharp in his ears. He'd been drinking a lot, just trying to forget about everything. It was nearly impossible to answer his phone, but he finally did on the last ring.

“Hello?” Frank asked, voice hoarse. 

“Frank, it's Andy. I know what happened was terrible, but you've missed so many days already. If you don't come in by tomorrow, I'm afraid we'll have to let you go,” his boss said. 

Frank was shocked, but knew what he had to do. He had to finally get off his ass and do something productive. Gerard wouldn’t have wanted him to just sit around and wallow in his sorrow. The older man would’ve wanted him to not only just get by, but he would’ve wanted him to survive. 

“Yes, I understand,” Frank said quickly. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

When Frank hung up, he immediately went to the bedroom to grab some clothes. He hadn’t showered since the week before. That also meant he hadn’t shaved. Frank took a look in the mirror and shuddered at what he saw. His hair was a mess, like a bird’s nest.

Frank looked at the bed, still unmade from the day Gerard passed. He stared at Gerard’s side of the bed, blinking away tears. He remembered their morning together. It was the little things Frank tried to remember. Like what they had for breakfast. Eggs and toast for him, bacon and scrambled eggs for Gerard, and cereal bits for Lyla. Frank was determined to hang onto that memory of them eating. He suddenly wished he’d taken a picture.

Pictures. Physical copies were what Frank lacked, but he had some on his phone. His favorite was one of Gerard taken one morning while he was having his coffee. He had been sitting on the couch, sipping the liquid, one leg up resting on the couch. Gerard was looking at the television, oblivious as to what was going on. Frank decided he would go to the store and make copies of some pictures later on after work.

Once in the shower, Frank finally shaved and washed his hair well. He took it quickly, but was thorough. He dried off and got dressed.

 

Being in the car made Frank think of Gerard, but then again, everything reminded him of his late husband. No matter what it was, it always came back to Gerard.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me! I'm Emmy  
> Kik- frnkieromstdie  
> Tumblr- frankieromorelikefrankmyhero


End file.
